kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Order
: Feel my Wrath! The Holy Order is a Level 4 Melee Tower in Kingdom Rush. Its soldiers, the powerful Paladins, are the toughest troops available, with high armour and regenerative abilities. Paladins can also gain the ability to deal an area-of-affect attack, Holy Strike, which deals True Damage to all enemies in its radius. It is one of two possible upgrades from the Knights Barracks (Level 3). These soldiers of light are a beacon of hope in the darkness caused by Vez'nan's invasion. They will not stop until justice is served! Description "Trains Paladin, an order of Holy Warriors. They are paragons of divine protection and heavenly defense." Paladins are the epitome of survival. Their physical armor can be upgraded to high, making enemy attacks against them nearly nil. Their skill, Healing Light, restores their health when damaged, and their Holy Strike is extremely effective when taking down groups of enemies, such as Skeletons. Compared to its counterpart, the Barbarian Mead Hall, the Holy Order's soldiers will last much longer on the battlefield, mainly thanks to their armor and their ability to heal themselves. However, as their attack is not as strong, they will require support when facing large amounts of enemies. They are also the only advanced tower with no way of attacking flying enemies, so make sure to account for those air waves. Abilities Healing Light "There shall be light!" Allows Paladins to heal their wounds whenever they are injured. Cooldown: 10 seconds. * Level 1 (150 Gold): 40-60 health * Level 2 (150 Gold): 80-120 health * Level 3 (150 Gold): 120-180 health Shield of Valor "No retreat, No surrender!" * Level 1 (250 Gold): Increases Paladin Armor to High (65%). Holy Strike "By Holy fire be Purged!" Allows each attack of a Paladin to have a chance of dealing immense, area-of-effect True Damage . * Level 1 (220 Gold): 25-45 damage * Level 2 (150 Gold): 50-90 damage * Level 3 (150 Gold): 75-135 damage Tactics * Paladins have high health and highest Armor rating allied forces can achieve. Feel free to send them to tank against deadly enemies, such as Demon Lords or Dark Slayers. Although they are best at the end of the path to prevent any enemies from escaping, don't be afraid to have a few Paladins guarding the earlier portions to really disorganize the enemies. * Paladins are not recommended for smaller or faster enemies, such as Wulves. Only recruit them if you are expecting many strong enemies to come by. To use them to their fullest extent, make sure you buy level 2 or 3 Healing Light for the Paladins - the skill render them almost unkillable to most enemies. Holy Strike and Shield of Valor can be left unupgraded until you have gain sufficient money reserve. * The Holy Order is the sole advanced tower out of the eight in the first game which are harmless towards flying enemies. Make sure to account for those air waves. * The Paladins' Holy Strike deals True Damage towards enemies. This skill can be very effective towards Slayers or Skeletons. Place Paladins near Graveyards to fully exploit the potential of the skill. Notes With Healing Light III and Shield of Valor, the Paladins can stall all enemies without an instant kill ability, including bosses, for an extended period of time. Feel free to send them to block any foe you want, once you have bought them those upgrades. Related Achievements MEDIC! Have your Paladins heal a total of 7000 life. HOLY CHORUS Have your Paladins perform 100 Holy Strikes. Quotes * Justice served! * Let there be light! * No mercy! * ''Feel my wrath! '' Names All Paladins have the title 'Sir'. This is to symbolise their rank and power: * Sir Alvus * Sir Armstrong * Sir Betz * Sir Caspian * Sir Charlemagne * Sir Chrisden * Sir Dante * Sir Gabini * Sir Gaw Ain * Sir Guybrosh * Sir Litto * Sir Magnus * Sir Nicholas * Sir Olivier * Sir Roland * Sir Royster * Sir Sande * Sir Ulric * Sir Vincent * Sir Wallace Gallery Category:Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Units